


А парни тебе нравятся?

by gutentag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Баки просто ходил по магазинам, когда к нему пристал маленький мальчик с расспросами о гендерных предпочтениях и семейном положении, а потом повел знакомиться в соседний отдел со своим папочкой прекраснее Адониса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you like Boys?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063300) by [MonalisaMontauk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk). 



Субботним днем Баки прогуливался по продуктовому магазину, чего в выходные старался избегать: много людей, непослушных детей, семей. Он нашел в себе силы отправиться туда после тренировки, напомнив себе, что не сможет продержаться на гнилых фруктах пару дней.

Со вздохом он убрался подальше от толпы, сгрудившейся в одном из отделов. В списке покупок стояли пометки: бананы? Галочка. Шоколадная паста? Без надобности, и все же баночка отправилась в тележку.

Наконец отправился в отдел сухих каш, раздумывая, стоит ли тратиться на содержащие все так активно рекламируемые здоровые элементы хлопья или ограничиться «Trix». В этот момент кто-то дернул его за штанину — это оказался мальчуган с широкой улыбкой, пронзительным взглядом, копной русых волос, розовыми щеками и большими карими глазами, одетый в серую футболку с Ти-Рексом, шорты и черные конверсы.

— Привет!

— Привет, — эхом отозвался Барнс, ощущая себя загнанным в угол зверем. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках его родителей, однако вокруг никого не наблюдалось.

— Я Мэтт, тебя как зовут?

— Баки.

— Какое глупое имя.

В ответ на смешок он смущенно улыбнулся. Вот для чего ему понадобились чертовы хлопья?

— Ты одинок?

— Прости? — переспросил он.

— Ты. Одинок? — медленно повторил мальчик, словно втолковывал что-то двухлетнему ребенку.

— Эм, да?

— Отлично!

— Почему? — растерянно поинтересовался парень, собираясь вернуться к своей тележке, только Мэтт остановил его.

— Последний вопрос. Обещаю, — в подтверждение своих слов он перекрестил сердце и посмотрел в его глаза с нескрываемым любопытством. — А парни тебе нравятся?

— Что? Вряд ли стоит такое спрашивать…

— «Да» или «нет», — с легким раздражением произнес он.

Баки поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Ладно, да. Что с того?

— Еще лучше, пошли со мной.

Малыш оживился, взял его за руку и потащил за собой. В конце следующего отдела стоял мужчина с широкими плечами в синей футболке и облегающих джинсах, он беспокойно оглядывался по сторонам в поисках своего чада.

Наконец-то он обернулся, облегченно выдохнул.

— Мэтью Джозеф Роджерс, тебе было сказано не разгуливать одному.

У него были коротко подстриженные светлые волосы, голубые глаза, четко очерченные губы, при виде его мускулов и привлекательных бедер Баки чуть не пустил слезу.

— Но, папочка, я устроил тебе свидание. Это Баки, он одинок, ему тоже нравятся парни, разве не здорово?

— Боже, извините, мой сын доставил вам столько проблем и привел сюда.

— Ничего. Не каждый день согласием отвечаешь на вопросы касательно гендерных предпочтений и семейного положения.

Он крепко пожал руку Стива, ладонь у него была теплая, кожа немного огрубела.

— Баки Барнс.

Они разглядывали друг друга с минуту, каждый для себя подмечая мелкие детали, пока не вступил Мэтт:

— Так вы идете на свидание или как?!

Их взгляды обратились к мальчику.

— Ты не можешь просто так заставлять людей ходить со мной на свидания.

— Я помогаю тебе быть счастливым.

— Ох, Мэтью, откуда ты только набрался этого?

— Когда мы ехали домой с Кони-Айленд, я притворился спящим, а Сэм сказал, что у тебя очень давно никого не было. Если у тебя будет любовник, ты станешь счастливее и сможешь расслабиться.

Баки прикрыл рот ладонью в попытке сдержать смех: щеки Стива залила краска, румянец спустился на шею. Он, казалось, был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— А он, — мальчик указал на нового друга, — выглядит так, как будто готов дать тебе немного любви, — от такого признания мужчина поперхнулся, за что был награжден суровым взглядом. — Посмотри на его мускулы, уверен, он любит обниматься.

Роджерс потер переносицу, глубоко вздохнул, усадил сына в тележку на подставку для сумок.

— Пап, я большой мальчик, — запротестовал тот, надувшись, — не хочу сидеть, как малыш.

— Ты лишился этой привилегии, когда отправился на поиски приключений.

— Моя жизнь несправедлива.

— Не драматизируй, Мэтью.

— Еще раз прошу прощения за неудобства, — Стив посмотрел на Баки. — Он очень упрямый, если ему что-нибудь взбредет в голову, ни перед чем не остановится.

— Да ладно, он милый и смышленый для своего возраста.

— Даже слишком.

— Что ж, мне, м-м-м… пора.

— Было приятно познакомиться, Баки. Может, когда-нибудь еще встретимся.

— Взаимно, Стив. Пока, Мэтью.

Они напоследок снова пожали друг другу руки.

Баки вернулся к своей тележке, та, к счастью, оказалась нетронутой. Когда с покупками было покончено, его мысли вернулись к Стиву и маленькому Мэтью. Уже в очереди на кассу он пожалел, что не догадался обменяться номерами.

Он быстро отыскал свой автомобиль на стоянке и уже собирался сложить пакеты в багажник, когда услышал знакомый голос:

— Эй-эй, Баки!

Мэтт все еще сидел в тележке, настроение его заметно улучшилось.

— Привет, Мэтью, Стив.

Наверное, судьба сегодня благосклонно решила отнестись к нему и вознаградить вторым шансом. Стив пересадил сына в детское кресло, Баки кашлянул, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Да, чем могу помочь?

— Может, не знаю, мы могли бы сегодня поужинать вместе? — он нетерпеливо прикусил губу в ожидании ответа.

— Ужин?

— Да, ну, как свидание.

Блондин посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, как будто не мог поверить в происходящее.

— Прошу, ты мне ничем не обязан.

— А если я зову тебя из желания познакомиться поближе? — Баки приблизился к его лицу. — Не хочешь же ты, чтобы Мэтт считал, будто бы из-за него тебе не светят отношения?

— Нет, этого точно не надо, но вряд ли смогу найти няню за такой короткий срок.

— Сэм за мной присмотрит, — вставил свое Мэтт. Они оба подпрыгнули, точно на какие-то несколько мгновений забыли о его существовании. — Он посидит со мной, если у тебя будет свидание. Мы поиграем в «Super Smash Brothers», я смогу не ложиться до девяти.

Он с веселой улыбкой посмотрел на Барнса:

— Мой папуля с удовольствием пойдет с тобой.

— Вы с Сэмом обсуждали мою личную жизнь?

— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Стив тепло улыбнулся, наклонился и взъерошил волосы сынишки, а тот поймал его руку и прижался к ней щекой.

— У тебя есть ручка?

Он без лишних вопросов открыл дверцу со стороны водителя и достал ручку из подставки для стаканчиков.

Баки написал свой номер на его запястье.

— Набери, когда сможешь.

— Хорошо.

А потом приблизился к Стиву и прошептал на ухо:

— Очень хочу узнать, насколько сильно ты краснеешь, — он отстранился с ухмылкой, после чего попрощался с обоими и вернулся к своей машине.

По пути домой он размышлял о том, как не хотел собираться в магазин, зато теперь пригласил на свидание невероятного парня, а мог бы просто упустить такую чудесную возможность. Возможно, стоит поблагодарить Мэтта за его настойчивость.

Спустя час с небольшим на дисплее мобильника высветился неизвестный номер, и он, сверкая глупой улыбкой, ответил на звонок.

— Привет.


End file.
